runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Brotherhood of Unity
The Brotherhood of Unity is a clan in Runescape created by Lanclot455 to uphold and preserve items an traditions in Runescape. This ranges anywhere from multiple sets of rune armour, to a tradition of teaching beginner's the ropes. We do this so when Runescape goes into dark periods of times, we may be the light guiding it out of that dark age. The Brotherhood is based mainly on world 38, and has groups based around multiple different worlds. To join, contact Lanclot455 in game, or email him at: Lanclot455@gmail.com. Power Structure Power in the clan is held by a group who is promoted by the High Elder, which is the leader of the Brotherhood. The first group is the Scribes, the second is the Paladins, and the third is the Elders. Formed around a triangular system, it closely resembles most governments. The following explains the role of each of the listed groups. Scribes Scribes have the job just as the name intends, to catalog information of the clans recent and earliest history. This also includes recording items obtained by expeditions, as well as traditions saw by various trips. A scribe has one of the most laborous jobs when it comes to comparison with the others, as it is tasked with making sure the clans cause is not lost. A Scribe can begin training just 2 days after entry into the clan, but first has to be aproved by the High Elder. After the training is complete, they will be assigned to a different Chapter of members on a world that needs them the most. Power wise, the Head Scribe takes over if harm comes to the High Elder. This will only last for a short time until a new High Elder steps forward to take the place. Paladins A Paladin is tasked with protecting the clan as a whole. There are many different ranks of Paladins, ranging from Initiates to General of Operations. An Initiates job is to do just that, train to become a Knight. Once the training is complete, the officially move from Initiate status to Knight status. Once this is done, they may be moved from Chapter to Chapter seeing as the need arises for their presence. After a Knight proves himself over the period of a battle or long period of time, they are ranked to a Paladin, honored with protecting the Scribes and leading Knights into battle. The next and last rank up is General of Operations, which is permanantly based upon a Chapter. Generals serve until removed from post by High Elder orders. Elder After a long, productive spending of time as a Head Scribe or General, you may apply to the Council of Elders. Once applied and admitted, you will live a life of choice making for the betterment of the clan. This also involves strategies in wars, as the High Elder passes all major troop movements made by a General. As a Lower Elder, you will be a part of a comittee that decides what the general public of the clan needs, while also coordinating movements to obtain and hold all relics of Runescape. As a Major Elder, you will be in a group of 4 others as you work on more important operations such as secretive troop movements, Chapter assignments, and much more. Elders come from all Chapters around the Brotherhood, and they all reside in the Maxus Keep (Varrock Palace, World 38). The High Elder is the main leader of the orginisation, as everything that happens has to be reported afterwards to him. In certain situations, and Elder can put the Brotherhood on lockdown, and even disband the Brotherhood. The main job of the High Elder is to make sure the clan is running straight and does not go into disarray. Chapters A Chapter is a group of "Brothers" based entirely on one world for the sole intrest of obtaining knowledge from Pre EOC and Post EOC Runescape. The first technical Chapter was created when Tal814 founded the Guild, a clan whos sole purpose was to teach the new players of the game, and to create a long lasting clan to bring order to the worlds of Runescape. This failed within 4 months of creation, and finally had its last breath on world 38 in the year of 2011. As a memorial to Tal814 and his foundation, the main Chapter has been based on world 38. All other Chapters must report to the High Chapter for assignment and breifing. Each Chapter has a place on a world where it is located mainly at. For example, on world 38 we are located at Maxus Keep, a stronghold located on Varrock Palace. We stay there and control all clan relations. On other worlds, we only reside in bunkers, hidden away from the main society. We come out to trade at random various places, and we have high security protocols. To gain entrance to the bunkers, you must be in the Brotherhood and be assigned to go there. Background The following explains periods of time important in the existance of the Brotherhood, particularly over the course of the last 2 years. 'Foundings' The Brotherhood of Unity was founded exaxtly on the date May 30, 2013. To find the true foundings of the clan, we have to look back to the year of 2011. Tal814 started playing Runescape with his brother, Lanclot455. He based his ideas on the hope that people can be improved with guidance and training. This kicked off the first ever Chapter of the Brotherhood, and they began to base themselves around the Varrock area. The uniform was Rune Chestplate and legs, combined with a kitesheild and sword. This created an somewhat intimidating presence whenever the group marched to the objectives. In late 2011, Tal814 stopped playing, leaving Lanclot in charge of the clan. After attempts to keep the clan running, they all ended in failure. This is sometimes called the Border Exodus, a time when Lanclot also stopped playing for a very long time. 'Border Exodus' The Border Exodus is a time in Brotherhood history that is currently being reclaimed in the archives. The only thing we have obtained to study so far is the basis of multiple clans claiming to rise in power, and 1 mysterious email left in Lanclots inbox. The following is directly copy and pasted: "//> Lanclot, Runescape is a mess around these times. I have been leading the last chapter to its ultimate end, and we all wish you to come back. Tal814 was a good leader, and we know he can develope you as well. We have the relics you left behind to one of your friends, and we have been keeping them. Take care, and please consider the option.." 'EoT-A.K.E War' Months after the email was recieved, Lanclot began to play runescape again slowly but surely. He created a clan called "Empire of Tyrus" and began to base himself around world 38, eventually gaining an embassy at world 3. The clan swelled from 5 members to 90 members in less than 3 weeks, and the rise to power began. Soon afterwards, Lanclot came in contact with Sultan Fasu (Known as Fasu). Fasu was a roleplayer with a very inactive clan at the time, and Lanclot agreed to protect his clan while he rose to power. Asher711 soon met Fasu, and soon his mood began to change from upbeat to rebellious. He began to gather troops for a attack on Varrock, the current stronghold for the EoT. He attacked, but shortly became overwhelmed as he attacked when the clan had been recruiting for 4 hours straight. They all went to clan wars, with an aprox count of 13 men in Tyrus, and 5 in Al Kharid Empire. We fought 4 battles, and Tyrus won all of them on the date of September 5th, 2012. Everyone present admits to the reality of the subject, except for Fasu himself. After the battles were fought, Fasu went offline for over a month, leaving the desert wide open. Lanclot invaded Al Kharid and occupied it for 3 weeks before Fasu came back online. Seeing his "Empire" was no more, Fasu blocked Lanclot and began to turn into a nomadic, squabbling man. During the war, we acquired no less than 20 sets of rune armour, and countless traditions of culture when conquering Fasu's clan. . 'Brotherhood of Unity Transit' On the date of May 30, 2013, Lanclot came online and immediatly changed the name of his clan to show that he meant to be serious about the reclamation and obtaining of armour, traditions, and various items for the studying and use of them. The common idea is that normal people cannot be trusted with such knowledge, as they would abuse it and be reckless with them. Evidence of this ideology is Scammers, Botters, and regular people who hack and abuse items to where they can never be returned and used to the full potential. We are a very selective group, only letting people with 700 skill or 140+ combat join. The plan thought for the future by the council is to place a Chapter in world 3, and move outwards from there (besides the obvious chapter at world 38). Locales of Chapters in these worlds are top secret, and may be in Bunkers or Castles. Outlooks The common outlook by people is that normal people cannot be trusted with such knowledge, as they would abuse it and be reckless with them. Evidence of this ideology is Scammers, Botters, and regular people who hack and abuse items to where they can never be returned and used to the full potential. We cannot let anyone get in the way of our reclamation of items, only warring clans if they do so. Explained in passage 3 of the Brotherhood Codex, "Brothers shall not take arms against clans, but uplift them in the idea that Runescape shall be better again. After all, we cannot replace items and tradition in time, but we can replace man power. Make the choice for the greater good." Catalog of Data collected //> Rune armour is a very interesting set of armour, one that i might add is very popular in modern day Runescape. If nothing else, we need to look into buying 100 suits or more. If Runescape is going down like it is lately, we need these items to be able to rise from the chaos that will follow. They protect almost everything significantly, but the only set back is the Dragon Slayer quest to be able to wear the plate version. Inventory: lg, 5 chain //> Seems we have found a new tradition. Seeing as the newer god release came out a week ago, people have changed their clans beliefs to follow them... something i find quite strange. I ran into a Bandos Cult the other day while recruiting for my clan in Varrock Square. They located themselves in the sewers with the red spiders. Upon further investigation, they actually took bandos seriously, even having one "Oracle of Bandos" telling them what to do and when to do it. We might have to keep a closer eye on this.